Do You Believe in Magic?
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: For a challenge by yellowsea25. The new Harry Potter movie is being released and at Darton Academy, everyone is excited. A party is taking place and David and Wess encourage Blaine to tell Kurt how he really feels. Please R R. Klaine.


It happens every time a new Harry Potter movie is released. As David and I have known each other since we were three, every time a new Harry Potter is being released we have had a Harry Potter Party.. It was the first time at Dalton Academy but Blaine was able to persuade Principal Altron to let us keep the tradition. The fact that it was part one of the final movies ever made it easier for Blaine to get our wish. In fact, he added something else just for him. Outsiders were allowed to come. Of course, that meant Kurt was coming. Since he came into our school "undercover", Blaine had obviously been smitten for him. They always went to hang out even though there's an hour and a half distance between the two schools. Then when Blaine was here, it seemed all he could talk about was that McKinely boy. It was quite cute; David and I would tease him about it all the time. The only problem though, Blaine could not share those feelings to Kurt. This was the reason why every time we saw the two together David and I would often embarrass Blaine while encourage him to share the feelings. Of course, Blaine hated this but who cares what he thought?

The school was decorated just like Hogwarts on the night of the party. We had candles for lights, goblets on the tables for drinks and the house banners were over the school. It really felt like we were in Hogwarts Even the teachers came dressed up as the professors. Our oldest teacher, Mr. Vinuel was dressed up as Dumbledore. Harry Potter was just a common interest for everyone at the school I guess. If it was for any other reason I doubted anything would have happened. We were in the dining hall, which we referred to as the Great Hall and music was playing.

"Hey Wes, you look great" Blaine said to me as he fought his way through the crowd, dancing to the music. As everyone said I fit a Hufflepuff, my outfit was simple black pants, a white top and a yellow and brown tie. It was actually rather easy to get dressed up as Hogwarts student, which was why David came as a house elf. His favourite character was Dobby so he came dressed in rags. At least it was original. David was doing what he called dancing. While he was a good dancer when it came to Glee his party dancing skills were terrible yet amusing.

"Thanks Blaine" Blaine was dressed in a similar outfit only he had a robe on, our school tie, glasses and a lightning red scar drawn onto his forehead. He was obviously the legendary Harry Potter.

"Knew you would have come as Harry Potter" David said as he stopped dancing for a moment to greet Blaine.

"I'm not just Harry Potter. I'm Harry Freaking Potter, ok." Blaine remarked enthusiastically, fixing his tie and striking a grin. I rolled my eyes a little but joined in with David at laughing at our friend. We went back to joining the other students with dancing for another five minutes until Blaine ran off. Getting out of the crowd, we saw why he suddenly disappeared. The one and only Kurt had arrived.

"Hey, glad you could make it" Blaine greeted Kurt. Kurt was dressed in a neat Slytherin uniform, even having the Slytherin badge.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me" Kurt smiled back. The kid looked a bit like Draco. I looked at David and he smiled back. Perhaps we had the same idea. "The place looks amazing" he complimented. Well, the three of us did spend all day working on it.

"Let me guess. You're Draco" I asked, walking over to him.

"Of course" Kurt smiled back. "He is a very fascinating character" David nodded and I looked at Blaine with a grin. He just rolled his eyes and ignored us. "What about you Blaine? Harry Potter I see. It's a very supermegafoxyawesomehot outfit" he said jokingly, making David and I laugh a little bit. Blaine joined in with the laughing by wrapping his arm around the boys neck.

"That's enough out of you" her stated as let go of the boys outfit. You were blind if you didn't see how much they liked each other. Sometimes Blaine was such an idiot.

The two made their way over to food covered with food so naturally, David and I followed them.

"Red vine?" I offered Kurt, picking up a red vine for myself. David had a few of the jelly beans while Blaine also grabbed a red vine. Kurt shook his head.

"No thanks. I don't really like red vines" he replied. It seemed everything stopped as the three of us looked at the Slytherin. Someone not liking red vines? That was something you didn't see every day. "What?" Kurt asked as he noticed us staring at him.

"Nothing. It's just rare to find someone that would say no to a red vine" Blaine answered with a smile. Kurt laughed a little bit.

"Well, I am a rare one, aren't I" he remarked with a smirk, causing Blaine to blush a little. It was so obvious that Blaine liked Kurt, why wouldn't he admit it?

The next two hours consisted of Kurt being introduced to other students of our schools as well as those who were friends with the students, dancing and singing. Eventually Kurt, David, Blaine and I found our way into a quiet room talking about shipping in the Harry Potter books.

"I just don't see why Harry and Ginny ended up together. They just don't connect" Blaine stated. Kurt and Blane were sitting next to each other on the couch while David was on the floor and I was standing up.

"I know. But if Joanne wanted that to happen then I guess it was meant to be" Kurt remarked with a sigh.

"Still not that great. I mean, he connected more with Draco. Disappointed that didn't happen" I said. The two looked over to me. Kurt was a little curious while it seemed Blaine instantly knew what was going on. Perhaps all the time spent together made him able to understand our minds.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked. The boy was sometimes so naïve. It made him look quite sweet. Even though I am straight, I can see why Blaine liked him. Hell, if I liked guys chances are I would have competed with him for the boys love.

"Nothing" Blaine quickly answered for me but we ignored him.

"Harry and Draco definitely love each other" David remarked simply, taking a jelly snake from the pile of sugary treats infront of him and munching on it. Blaine was glaring and us to stop talking and I couldn't help but notice Kurt blush deeply, looking away. So, the feeling was mutual. That's a good sign.

"Yeah, can't you just see it.?" I added, leaning onto the wall. "The way Harry is always fixated on Draco. How Draco acts all powerful and mighty in front of everyone besides Harry."

"Well, that's because no one else understands what Draco is going through besides Harry" Kurt piped up with a small smile. "Harry is a caring student, instead of all the idiots Draco is used to."

"Precisely" Blaine interrupted. "Someone has to care for Draco as a person. But that doesn't mean they like each other like that.." It was clear he was getting defensive but Kurt had something to say.

"I like you Harry" Kurt whispered shyly. I wasn't sure whether he wanted us to hear but we David and I smiled at one another. We then looked at Blaine, awaiting for his response. He wasn't annoyed any more but seemed happy, what he usually was. His eyes were looking into Kurts eyes, which looked rather cute.

"I like you too Kurt" Blaine replied, embracing Kurt in a soft kiss. Simultaneously, David and I let out an awe. The two did look like a cute couple couple. It seemed the two didn't like our interest though as they broke away and looked at us. They both shouted "Avada Kadavra". Playing along, David fell backwards as I collapsed onto the floor. The new couple started to laugh. We hook the two up and they decided to kill us? How rude.


End file.
